Neil Hardy
|religion=Anglican |language=English, Yorkshire dialect |home= Citizen Corner, Noble City |placebirth= Noble City |datebirth=May 6, 1986 |datedeath= |placedeath= |political_party=CCPL |spouse= |function= |party affn= CCPL |motc=yes |motc-term='1)' 2015 |motc-election= |motc-electionoutcome= |motc-realisations= |gov=yes |gov-term= |gov-state=Kings |gov-election=State Elections, 2014 |gov-electionoutcome=100% |gov-predecessor=Marcel Cebara |gov-successor= }}Neil Martyn Hardy (May 6, 1986) is a Lovian politician and writer. He has served as the Governor of Kings since 2015. A widely supported political figure, he is currently a member of CCPL. Born in New Town, Noble City in an Anglican family of Yorkshire origin, he graduated from the University of York. He pursued a political career in 2015, after gaining popularity by starting elections. He was elected as the Governor of Kings in addition to as a Member of the Congress. He later stated that he promotes conservatism. Biography Education Neil Hardy attended two universities. He studied Philosophy, Politics and Education (PPE) at Oxford University, and studied politics, government, international affairs and economics at the John F. Kennedy School of Government, a section of Harvard University. Despite being a member of a middle class family, he could afford to attend these universities. In particular, he showed an interest in politics, however wanted to change Lovia for the better, rather than the 'greedy politicians I (Neil Hardy) experienced during my time in Britain'. Political career CNP In January 2015, Neil Hardy joined the Conservative Nationalist Party. Following joining the party, he held a speech in his home town of Portland, assuring Lovians that their nation would once again be prosperous. He stated 'I have an ambition to revive Lovia. We must hold elections'. Whilst party leader and current Prime Minister Lukas Hoffmann had disappeared, Neil Hardy decided to take initiative and hold State elections. He contented Kings with Kyle Leavy of United Left, Kyle David of Portland Association and Isabella Munson of the CPL.nm. With 44% of the vote, he was elected as Governor of the state. Although this gained him respect and popularity from across the nation, the CNP had a meeting with him. Neil Hardy discussed several matters with Lukas Hoffmann and Dimitri Kalinnikov, and he re-assured the party leader and chairman that he would give them time to form a new Constitution through the National Constitutional Convention. No such action took place, and therefore in March 2015, he decided to leave the party, considering the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia as his primary option. CCPL Just several hours after becoming a member of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, Neil Hardy took initiative once more by starting the Federal Elections, 2015. His former party, the CNP, who were in government, were against this move, however the remainder of the nation supported his actions. Neil Hardy was chosen as the Prime Ministerial candidate by his party, however disagreements with his former party CNP saw the extent of his voting turn out to be approximately 35%. Although he was elected as a Member of the Congress, Neil Hardy was part of the opposition government, and therefore his main focus became his state, Kings. He improved the infrastructure heavily, creating a new Kingser transportation system. He became heavily not supportive of the government, attempting to pressure Prime Minister Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky into holding new elections and/or government voting. Political views Six other Members of the Congress support Neil Hardy's political views. These are Bart Smeets, Anthony Claessens, Adriaan Burgers, Jos De Moor, Willem Brouwer and Theo Cuypers. LGBT rights He is in support of LGBT rights and gay marriage. Free market He is in support of a free market. Category:CCPL Category:Politician Category:Living person Category:2015 Member of the Congress